Discussion of the Background
This invention relates to a window stay.
Stays for the adjustable mounting of a window sash in a window frame traditionally have mounting plates and an arm or arms constructed from steel (more particularly stainless steel) and/or a suitable aluminium alloy. Market requirements and/or regulatory demands have led to such window stays incorporating separate componentry mounted or associated with the mounting plates and/or arms to achieve required in use functions. For example, there is a need for the hinge side of a window sash to be secured, when the window is fully closed, to resist opening under negative pressure conditions or more particularly due to leverage arising from unauthorized forced entry. However, the necessary resistive or "head locking" functions cannot always be achieved with componentry mounted or associated with the main components of the stay.
Also the main components of the stay must exhibit the necessary strength and/or rigidity characteristics to meet in use demands. This is often achieved by configuring the or some of the main components such as to achieve these end requirements. This can lead to more complicated manufacturing steps or processes, wastage of material, high demands on quality control procedures and the like.